1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an electronic device, and particularly related to a portable electronic device with a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various types of portable electronic devices have been developed rapidly. For instance, in addition to smart phones, smart bracelets or smart watches also attract people's attention gradually and become new popular products on the market. However, smart bracelets and smart watches are much smaller in size as compared to the smart phones, and therefore, the space available for disposing an antenna element in the portable electronic device is more limited. Accordingly, how to dispose the antenna element in a limited space to facilitate the miniaturization of the portable electronic device has become an important issue.